YTV
YTV is a Canadian English-language cable television specialty channel aimed at youth, avaiable nationwide through cable and satellite television. Presently it is wholly owned by Corus Entertainment. The "YTV" name is thought by some viewers to be an abbreviation for "Youth Television", however the channel's website denies this. The channel operates two time-shifted feeds, East (Eastern Time) and West (Pacific Time). 22 History Launched on September 1, 1988, YTV was the successor to two prior special programming services operated by various Ontario cable companies beginning in the late 1970s. The two largest shareholders in YTV were two cable companies, Rogers Cable and a company known as CUC Broadcasting, which would later be acquired by Astral Media. By 1995, through various acquisitions and trades, Shaw had secured full control of YTV; it was spun off as part of Corus Entertainment and Family Channel in 1999. After Corus and Family Channel took control of the channel in 1999, YTV began to use a Nickelodeon-style "gross-out" factor in its branding, with much less slime, with its mantra (and former slogan) being "Keep It Weird". Over the years, YTV used a number of different on-air logos, featuring the same arrangement of white letters on various bizarre and imaginative creatures. The logo used on production credits; and thus presumably the "official" logo features this arrangement on a red screen of a stylized purple television set. The channel's advertisements often focus on promoting the brand through crude humour. In the fall of 2005, a new post-6:00 p.m. advertising style was developed for older audiences, which used a much simpler logo and much sleeker packaging with barely any gross-out tactics. In the spring of 2006, this look was adapted for the entire station. In September 2009, the logo was slightly changed. It featured new colours of the logo, and the background of the YTV logo was simplified. Now there are many large, opaque digital on-screen graphics telling you which programs are coming next, and promotions of the programs. Programming blocks Since the station launched, YTV has been well-known for dividing their broadcasts into distinct programming blocks for a variety of reasons. An unnamed programming block which later became "The Treehouse"; and "The Afterschool Zone", now known simply as "The Zone", were the first and second blocks established in the station's early years. (What's Carlos' age?) This was done primarily as a tactic to comply with Canadian Radio-television and Telecommunications Commission (CRTC) restrictions on advertising in children's programming: popular imported programming would run a few minutes short due to fewer ads being permitted compared to US stations. Instead of filling the time with public service announcements or other filler material, the idea of devoting several minutes between programs to interaction between live-action hosts was utilized, and has proven successful to this day. Other blocks, such as "Limbo" and "Bionix", have been created for the specific purpose of designating programming intended for older or specific audiences. Without similar advertising restrictions being applied, these blocks are unhosted. 'Current blocks' *''The Zone'' *''Big Fun Weeknights'' *''Crunch'' *''Big Fun Movies'' *''YTV PlayTime'' (commercial-free) *''The Disney Show'' *''Fun Time'' *''YTV's Super Hero All-Stars'' *''YTV Retro'' *''Toon Time'' *''YTV's BBQ Blowout'' *''YTV Playtime'' 'Past programming blocks' The Zone "The Zone" is Here on YTV for Every Generation, is Hosted By Carlos Bustamente is Every Sundays. inclued The Powerpuff Girls, Teen Titans, Martin Mystery, Duck Dodgers, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Hamatro, Sabrina's Secret Life, I Am Weasel, Dexter's Labratory, Pokemon, The Fairly OddParents, Digimon, Baby Blues, Johnny Bravo, Gerald McBoing-Boing, Camp Lazlo, Help... It's The Hair Bear Bunch, All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series, Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon, The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police, The Ripping Friends, Bugs 'N Daffy, Xiaolin Showdown, Krypto the Superdog, The Mouse and the Monster, Baby Looney Tunes, Detention, Spliced, Hey Arnold!, Histeria!, Dinosaurs, SpongeBob SquarePants, and Rocket Power. [[The Treehouse|'The Treehouse']] "The Treehouse" was a daily programming block aimed at children. It was hosted by PJ Todd, PJ Krista, and PJ Katie, and featured puppets known as The Fuzzpaws. "The Treehouse" aired many shows such as Wishbone, Bananas in Pyjamas, Once Upon a Hamster, The Big Comfy Couch, Fraggle Rock, Take Part, and PJ Katie's Farm. This segment originally did not have a specific name, and ran from 10AM EST until switching over to "The Afterschool Zone". The original hosts were PJ Jen and PJ Chandra. PJ Gord acted as a substitute for both this block and "The Afterschool Zone". "The Treehouse" block has since been spun off into its own specialty channel, Treehouse TV. 'The Alley' The Alley was the original weekend morning programming block, which was hosted by the existing PJs from the weekday segments, along with the Grogs. Toon Time Toon Time is Fun Time on YTV But Kermit the Frog and Fozzie Bear is Hosted of Toon Time for full hour of marathon ever Mondays, Saturdays, and Sundays It featured programs such as George and Martha, The Simpsons, The Plucky Duck Show, The Loud House, Tom and Jerry Tales, What a Cartoon!, The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries, Fievel's American Tails, Beethoven, Pig Goat Banana Cricket, George Shrinks, Seven Little Monsters, Bear in the Big Blue House, Johnny Test, Rugrats, The Land Before Time, Wally Gator, The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs, Mr. Meaty, The New Woody Woodpecker Show, The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper, Freakazoid!, Catscratch, Toonsylvania, Mad Jack the Pirate, Wabbit, Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!, Doug, KaBlam!, Uncle Grandpa, The X's, Ben 10, The Secret Squirrel Show, Harvey Beaks, The Legend of Korra, The Penguins of Madagascar, Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awsomeness, Monsters vs. Aliens, Invasion American, Kid vs. Kat, Jimmy Two-Shoes, The Adventures of Puss in Boots, The Muppet Show, What About Mimi?, What's with Andy?, Postcards from Buster, Squirrel Boy, Class of 3000, Ben 10 Alien Force, Secret Mountain Fort Awsome, What's New Scooby-Doo?, Steven Universe, Beetlejuice, Taz-Mania, That's Warner Bros.!, Regular Show, The Daffy Duck Show, Out of Jimmy's Head, Chowder, Invader Zim, Rabbids Invasion, Action League Now!: The Series, Madeline, Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har, The Book of Pooh, The Mummy: The Animated Series, Merrie Melodies Starring Bugs Bunny and Friends, Mummy Nanny, The Cat & Birdy WarnerOOnie Pinky & Brainy Big Cartoonie Show, Supernoobs, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Right Now Kapow, Ben 10 Unlimate Alien, The Bugs and Woody Show, Dawn of the Croods, Peppa Pig, Harry and his Bucketfull of Dinosaurs, Sanjay and Craig, The Tom and Jerry Show, Man vs. Cartoon, ALVINNN! And The Chipmunks, Almost Naked Animals, Ben 10 Omniverse, Ben 10, Sabrina: The Animated Series, The Bugs Bunny Show, Adventure Time, Sanjay and Craig, The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police, Right Now Kapow, Legend Quest, Dumb and Dumber and Bunnicula. 'YTV News' YTV News was a 30 minute news show. It aired on Sundays, Mondays, and Tuesdays, and was advertised as being the only national, youth-oriented TV Newsmagazine. YTV News was hosted by Janis Mackey, Marret Green, Exan, Honey Khan, Cory Atkins, Mark McAllister, and Wilf Dinnick, who covered many stories from Canadian elections to world issues. Viewers of YTV News were encouraged to create their own news editorials about themselves and send them in to be broadcast. YTV News shared facilities with CTV News, and was briefly rebroadcast on CTV on weekend mornings, albeit with the title Wuz Up. 'The Breakfast Zone' "The Breakfast Zone" (or "B-Zone") was aired in a morning time slot as the name implies. Originally hosted by PJ Jenn and PJ Paul, with Aashna soon replacing Jenn, the block was intended as a morning version of "The Zone", but functioned more as a long-running single program than an actual block. Programs started at much more arbitrary times as the banter between the live-action hosts became more of a central focus than mere filler material. The block was later re-branded as the "B-Zone", hosted by Taylor, and then re-branded again as the popular "B-Zone", hosted by PJ Katie (Jennifer Katie Racicot) and Zeke, a curious creature from outer space (performed by puppeteer Todd Doldersun). included Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire, The Harveytoons Show, Rocko's Modern Life, Tiny Toon Adventures, The Ren & Stimpy Show, Josie and the Pussycats, Tom and Jerry Kids, 6Teen, Earthworm Jim, Dog City, Courage the Cowardly Dog, SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron, 2 Stupid Dogs, Yakkity Yak, Sitting Ducks, Droopy, Master Detective, Pippi Longstocking, Top Cat, Legend Quest and My Dad the Rock Star. 'Shift' "Shift" was broadcast in prime time and aired many of YTV's most popular shows. Some of "Shift's" programming included ReBoot, Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man, Are You Afraid of the Dark?, Beasties (known originally as Beast Wars, the name still used in the USA), and Goosebumps. Shift was hosted by Aashna and Paul. It was dropped in favour of extending "The Zone" by one hour. 'Brainwash' "Brainwash" was a former weekend programming block that aired on both Saturday and Sunday mornings. It was hosted by Carrie (musician and puppeteer Ali Eisner) and Ed (Shaun Majumder) from a colourful set featuring pipes and video screens. Shaun Majumder left the show in 1997 and was replaced by Peter Oldering. The concept was created and originally produced by Kim J. Saltarski and Atul N. Rao (eventually forming writer/producer team "The Membrains"), later produced by Karen Young. Brainwash had many slogans such as "Put a spin on your reality", "Headaches are an excellent source of iron", and "YTV's laundromat of choice". The theme was a play on the name using bubbles, washing machines, and brain visuals. Brainwash was similar to "The Zone", but was much longer. It featured programs such as Bump in the Night, Space Goofs, Astro Boy, Wordgirl, Futurama, Sailor Moon, Oggy and the Cockroaches, Family Guy, and The Pink Panther. Brainwash was eventually replaced with Snit Station. 'Snit Station' "Snit Station" replaced "Brainwash" in the weekend morning slot and was hosted by Stephanie Broschart and YTV's robotic mascot, Snit. "Snit Station" programming included Animaniacs, The Rocky and Bullwickle Show, CatDog, The Angry Beavers, The Jetsons, The Flintstones, The Garfield Show, and Huckleberry Hound. When Snit later left "Snit Station", this block became known as the "Vortex" block. 'Limbo' "Limbo" was YTV's first block for teenagers and featured programming such as Daria, Stressed Eric, Home Movies, Lucy Sullivan is Getting Married, South Park, Beavis and Butt-Head and Downtown. Limbo originally aired from 8:00 p.m. EST to 12:00 a.m. EST, but was eventually pushed back to 1:00 a.m. EST to 5:00 a.m. EST before being cancelled. 'The Dark Corner' A former programming block that aired on Saturday evenings, "The Dark Corner" featured many of YTV's darker shows, such as Goosebumps, Are You Afraid of the Dark?, Freaky Stories, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. 'YTV Jr.' "YTV Jr." boasted 40 hours of commercial-free programming per week and was aimed at the pre-school demographic. "YTV Jr.'s" programming included Rupert, The Animal Show with Stinky and Jake, and The Big Comfy Couch. This programming block later became obsolete as Treehouse TV, YTV's dedicated children's channel, became widely available. It is now replaced by Play Time. 'Vortex' "Vortex" aired on YTV from 2001 to June 24, 2006. It was formerly hosted by Stephanie Broschart, who left in 2003 and was replaced by Paula Lemyre. Unlike its predecessors, "Vortex" was exclusive to Saturday mornings. "Vortex" was also based mainly on action cartoons, not unlike Cartoon Network's "Toonami" block. It ended on June 24, 2006 upon Paula's departure from YTV, and was temporarily replaced by "The Zone Summer Weekends", a weekend edition of The Zone hosted by Sugar and Carlos - although the shows remained the same until Crunch launched in September 2006. 'Bionix' Bionix was YTV's action programming and anime block airing from September 10, 2004-February 7, 2010. For the final time, the block aired on Sundays from 12:00 a.m. to 2:00 a.m. EST from September 2009 until the block's demise. Bionix originally aired on Friday nights, and later on Saturday nights, and was a main source for anime programming on YTV. The Disney Show The Disney Show in YTV's Comedy, Action, Family and Animation block aired from October 1, 2004-February 7, 2018 for Ever Generation of YTV History hosting by Walt Disney and Roy E. Disney in the show of YTV The Disney Show's programming of The Magic of Disney Animation All Day, Every Day, All Morning and All Night. included Shnookums and Meat, Timon and Pumbaa, Mighty Ducks, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, TaleSpin, Darkwing Duck, Goof Troop, Phineas and Ferb, Teacher's Pet, Tangled: The Series, Brandy & Mr. Whiskers, Bonkers, Marsupilami, Disney's Doug, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, Quack Pack, The Weekenders, The Lion Guard, Gravity Falls, Dave the Barbarian, Mickey Mouse Works, The 7D, Gargoyles, DuckTales, Raw Toonage, Nightmare Ned, Fillmore!, PB&J Otter, Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero, Jungle Cubs, The Legend of Tarzan, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, The Buzz on Maggie, Teamo Supremo, Lloyd in Space, House of Mouse, The New Adventures of Jenny Foxworth, Chip 'N Dale Rescue Rangers, Fish Hooks, Pickle and Peanut, Two More Eggs, Adventures of the Gummi Bears, The Wuzzles, Lilo & Stitch: The Series, Kim Possible, American Dragon: Jake Long, Billy Dilly's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer, Sofia the First, Jake and the Never Land Pirates, DuckTales, A Prom Is..., Mickey Mouse, Wander Over Yander, 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Hercules: The Animated Series, The Replacements, The Emperor's New School, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, Recess, Pepper Ann, Elena of Avalor, Big Hero 6: The Series, Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil, Randy Cunninham: 9th Grade Ninja, Future-Worm!, Motorcity, Tron: Uprising, Mickey and the Roadster Racers, Special Agent OSO, Milo Murphy's Law and Country Club. every Saturdays Sundays Mondays and Fridays at 7.00 on YTV with your All-Time Favortie Disney Characters on to Your TV. Plus These Two Disney Shows Like Donald's Quack Attack & Mickey's Mouse Tracks on YTV every Thursday at 6.00 on YTV. Fun Time Fun Time was YTV's animation programming and cartoon block aired from October 31, 2010 - April 2, 2011 in YTV history of Fun Time hosted by Steven Spielberg. included The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That, The Brothers Flub, The Woody Woodpecker Show, Looney Tunes, Tom & Jerry, Garfield and Friends, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Waynehead, Ultimate Book of Spells, The Baby Huey Show, Cow and Chicken, The Wacky World of Tex Avery, Itsy Bitsy Spider, and Yogi Bear are in on YTV this Morning at 3.00 [[YTV's Super Hero All-Stars|'YTV's Super Hero All-Stars']] YTV's Super Hero All-Stars was in YTV starts at 6.30 am hosted by King Juilet From All Hail King Juilet included Batman: The Animated Series, Road Rovers, Superman: The Animated Series, Batman Beyond, Wish Kid, Gadget Boy, The Zeta Project, Sidekick, The Batman, The Amazing Spiez, Justice League, Fantastic Max, Animorphs, Spider-Man Ulitmited, The New Batman/Superman Adventures, Dreamworks Dragons, Totally Spies, Atomic Betty, Birdman and the Galaxy Trio, NASCAR Racers, Iron Man, Fantastic Four, Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures, The New Batman Adventures, Mighty Max, Spider-Man: The New Animated Series, Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes, Justice League Unlimited, Spider-Man, The Incredible Hulk, Aquaman, Sliver Surfer, Big Bad Beetleborgs, Fantastic Four, Super Duper Sumos, Xyber 9: New Dawn, Batman, Justice League Action, and Hong Kong Phooey Plus YTV's premiered of All Hail King Juliet starts January 1st YTV Retro YTV Retro was in Coming Soon on YTV. YTV's BBQ Blowout YTV's BBQ Blowout is on YTV with Ian from Being Ian and Yvon from Yvon of the Yukon included O' Canada, Martin Mystery, American Dad, The Simpsons, Mona the Vampira, The Cleveland Show, Ruby Gloom, ToonHeads, The Shnookums and Meat/Marilyn Piquel Hour, The Bob Clampett Show, King of the Hill and Chuck's Choice YTV Playtime YTV's Playtime was in YTV with George Shrinks, Rescue Heroes, The Berenstain Bears, Flying Rhino Junior High, Little Bear, Little Bill, Timothy Goes To School, Blazing Dragons and Erky Perky Program jockeys Until the mid-1990s, YTV called their program jockeys "PJs" in the same vein as disc jockey (DJ) or video jockey (VJ). Current hosts of these segments have since dropped the moniker of PJ. 'Current' *Carlos Bustamente hosts "The Zone" *Andy Chapman hosts "Crunch" *Laura DaSilva hosts Big Fun Movies *Walt Disney hosts The Disney Show *Roy E. Disney hosts The Disney Show *Steven Spielberg hosts Fun Time *King Juilet from All Hail King Juilet hosts YTV's Super Hero All-Stars *YTV Retro is Coming Soon *Ian and Yvon hosts YTV's BBQ Blowout 'Past programming jockeys' *Simon Mohos *Joyce Quansah *Ajay Fry *Stephanie Beard (Sugar) *Paula Lemyre *Phil Guerrero, also known as PJ "Fresh" Phil *Paul McGuire, also known as PJ Paul *Daryn Jones *Jenn Beech, also known as PJ Jenn *Jennifer Katie Racicot, also known as PJ Katie *Shaun Majumder (Ed Brainbin) *Anand Rajaram, who voiced Snit *Taylor (Phil McCordic) *Gordon Michael Woolvett, also known as Gord the PJ Man *PJ Todd *PJ Krista *Pat Kelly *Janis Mackey Frayer, also known as PJ "Jazzy" Jan *Shandra, also known as PJ "Rockin" Shan *Aashna Patel, also known as PJ Aashna *Stephanie Broschart *Ali Eisner *The Grogs, puppeteers Jamie Shannon and Jason Hopley *Marty Stelnick, puppetee *Atul N. Rao, the puppeteer of the original Snit *Laurie Gelman *Michael Quast, also known as Michael Q *Elizabeth Becker *Rachael Crawford Programs of note As an early specialty station with a focus on an ambiguously defined area such as youth programming, YTV has incorporated many unique and niche programs into their schedule over the years. 'British sitcoms' Due to a general lack of original programming for specialty services in its early years, YTV often filled its schedule with older or more obscure types of acquisitions not normally seen on other services. One of the most well-known additions has been British sitcoms, which were initially used to fill prime time slots, but due to popular demand remained prominently on the station's late night schedule for well over a decade. Highlights included the North American premiere of Red Dwarf as well as a persistent run of the improv series Whose Line is it Anyway?, but because YTV's standards for content had not been firmly established at the time, both series endured excessive censorship. Although prime time programming slowly became more focused, programs such as Are You Being Served?, Keeping Up Appearances, and Yes Minister found cult audiences in late night time slots, and aired free of time and content edits for years as more focus was placed on younger audiences viewing at earlier hours. However, in 2003 when YTV began marketing their late night hours towards older youth viewers, it was finally decided to remove the remaining shows from the schedule. 'Power Rangers' In 1993, YTV obtained the Canadian broadcast rights to the sensationally popular action adventure series Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers on their channel, which played to a receptive audience on weekday afternoons and Saturday mornings, trailing the American broadcast by several months. However, due to a handful of complaints sent to the Canadian Broadcast Standards Council, YTV was pressured to remove the series from their line-up due to its violent content. Despite not actually being a member of the CBSC board, YTV complied and pulled the series before the end of its first season. While a phone-in poll was conducted to see if viewers wanted Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers back on YTV, no further installments of the Power Rangers series ever aired on the network until 2011, but commercials for toys and videos were advertised on the network. Fox and the CanWest Global System stations became the only broadcasters of the series in Canada. Later versions of the series ran on Family from 2003 to 2010. The newest series, Power Rangers: Samurai, airs on Nickelodeon (Canada) (a sister station of YTV) and on May 7th, 2011, it began airing on YTV, effectively bringing back the franchise to the network that had barred it. 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' In 1997, YTV premiered the popular series Buffy the Vampire Slayer one week before it began airing concurrently in the US on the WB. From the beginning this was regarded as a surprising move, as the mature nature of the series was a noticeable contrast to most of the station's acquisitions, and clearly catered towards an older audience despite seeing many late afternoon airings. However, it quickly became one of their highest rated programs, and YTV apparently took on a strong commitment to airing the series uncut and in its entirety. This was demonstrated most blatantly when one parental complaint was mockingly read on-air by former The Zone host Paul McGuire. YTV's broadcast continued even after Buffy was moved to UPN in the United States, not only making the US broadcast more widely available in Canada, but also gradually leading to a notable increase in violent and sexual content. Regardless, for its entire run Buffy the Vampire Slayer aired before the Canadian watershed of 9:00 p.m. ET. The only exception was the season six episode "Seeing Red" which was premiered at 9:00 p.m. ET in 2002 due to extreme content. 'Farscape' In 1999, the North American debut of Farscape on YTV garnered a reasonable amount of positive attention from Canadian sci-fi fans, but controversy arose in 2000 with YTV's decision to not acquire the rights to the show's second season and skip the cliffhanger finale to the first season. Apparently, the promotional materials from the Jim Henson company used to pitch the series to various networks misleadingly depicted it as being youth oriented due to its use of puppetsneeded. As such, the general direction of the series was a considerable contrast to YTV's expectations, and was ultimately deemed too "adult" for the network. This decision resulted in considerable fan outrage, and while the series eventually found a home on SPACE, many believe that the series was never able to attract its potential audience as a result of the initial cancellation. 'Anime' Ever since hosting the North American broadcast premiere of Sailor Moon in August 1995, YTV has become a central hub for anime fandom in Canada. While Sailor Moon still remained their most popular and influential franchise (enough to provoke the final seventeen episodes of Sailor Moon R to be dubbed specifically for the Canadian market) franchises such as Dragon Ball and Pokémon saw massive success on the station in following years. However, in 2000, YTV's confusion in attempting to market Gundam Wing, which had proven to be a monumental hit on weekday afternoons in the United States on Cartoon Network's Toonami block, posed significant problems for the medium's exposure in Canada. Although the movie based on the series, Endless Waltz, (which was aired before the actual series) was shown completely uncut, YTV's decision to air an edited version of the series at 11:30 p.m. EST on weeknights due to uneven market research conducted through an online poll, essentially cut the series off from mainstream viewership. This contributed to the complete lack of many well known anime series being run on YTV for the next several years. However, this changed in late 2003 when InuYasha premiered on the network. Its popularity with teen viewers brought about the creation of the "Bionix" block in 2004, which aired on Friday nights. While some minor, inconsistent content edits occurred in programs like Gundam SEED as a result of this new focus (although the edits were few and nowhere near as severe as on American channels like Cartoon Network), the block has gradually matured with its content and tone falling more in line with that of Adult Swim. YTV's decision to air Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex in 2005 met with some controversy due to the show's content and adult nature. Despite airing at midnight, the episode "Jungle Cruise" was skipped due to its gruesome theme and content. Between the end of Limbo and the beginning of "Bionix", YTV launched the Anime Master forum. The Anime Master character is portrayed as a red-suited masked ninja, dubbed in Snit's voice, and has made a few guest appearances in The Zone and "Vortex" segments. Live action show hosts have also done interviews in Anime North, most of the guests being voice actors for popular animated shows on the channel. The interviews were shown in the live action segments between programmes (called Animinutes), or as a separate block. In 2009, YTV moved the Bionix block from Friday to Saturday nights, cutting down the length and number of anime series on the block significantly. On February 7, 2010 the Bionix block ended. Current anime series on YTV include Pokémon, Beyblade: Metal Fusion, and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. On September 29, 2006, YTV Canada Inc. announced it had applied to the CRTC for permission to launch a Category 2 English-language specialty channel called The Anime Channel. The proposal included minimum 85% animated and related programming and maximum 15% information-based program, targeted at adults over the age of 18. A meeting with the CRTC was held on November 14, 2006. On January 30, 2007, CRTC approved the application for the license until August 31, 2013. The license allowed the channel to allocate not less than 65% of the broadcast year to anime programs, not more than 35% of the broadcast year to anime-related programs, not less than 85% of the broadcast year to programming from categories 7(d) (theatrical feature films aired on TV), 7(e) (animated television programs and films) and 7(g) (other drama), with no more than 15% of the broadcast year dedicated to information based programs. Corus Entertainment has not apply for an extension to launch this channel and have failed to launch this channel before January 2010 and has failed to launch this channel within the 36 months period. 'Bionix On Demand' In 2008, Corus Entertainment began offering a video-on-demand service called "Bionix On Demand" to cable providers. Rogers Cable and Shaw Cable were the only providers to offer the service. The service offered old and new anime programs that did not air on YTV itself. The video on demand service was previously titled "YTV Anime On Demand". Effective December 17, 2009, Bionix On Demand became defunct, and was replaced by YTV On Demand. YTV HD On January 11, 2011, YTV launched a high definition feed called YTV HD simulcasting the east coast standard definition feed. The channel broadcasts in 1080i picture format. Related businesses Whoa! magazine, YTV's official magazine, is published four times a year (spring, summer, fall and winter). Whoa! is distributed through Pizza Hut, YTV Events, Chapters and Indigo book stores, Canadian newsstands, and subscriptions. Big Fun Party Mix CDs contain many songs from YTV's Hit List, plus performances by the station's own Nuclear Donkey. The Big Rip is a site for online games. The first game GalaXseeds, was launched on February 14, 2007. Logos Yea.jpg|The logo used from 1988-1991 GW258H196.png|Logo used from 1991-1993 YTV Logo.jpeg|The logo used from 1994-1997 YTV 1997 logo.png|The logo used from 1997-2004 The 2004-2007 YTV Logo.jpeg|The logo used from 2004-2006 3px-YTV logo.svg.png|The logo used from 2006-2009 1px-YTV logo 2009.svg.png|The current logo used from 2009-present. External links YTV YTV Media Museum of Broadcasting Communications: YTV Category:YTV